Love Gone All Wrong
by miata-chan
Summary: A frustrated Lucy storms out of the guild, only to be followed by Juvia, who gives her a "love potion." But something doesn't seem right about this when Natsu drinks it and starts stripping.


Today was like every other day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Nice and qui-  
"Oi! Popsiclehead! Did you just throw something at me?!" Natsu yelled from the bar. Lucy, sitting next to him, sighed as she began to drink her orange juice she recieved from Mirajane.  
"Natsu, I think it's all in your head," Lucy mumbled, but was ignored as Natsu made his way towards Gray.  
"Whaddya say, Flamebrain!?" Gray retorted as he relieved himself of his clothes.

And THAT was the start of a regular day of Fairy Tail.

Mirajane notices Lucy sighing again. "What's wrong, Lucy? Having troubles with Natsu again?"  
"Huh?" Lucy looked up from her drink. "Yeah, like always. He keeps barging into my apartment!"  
"Maybe," Mirajane looked over to Happy and they both replied in unison. "He likkkkkes you."  
Lucy opened her mouth as if to say something, but she seemed frozen as a red tint brightens her cheeks.  
"N-not that again, Mira!" Lucy cried. "Last time, you were DEAD WRONG! I'm not giving my hopes up this time!" Lucy shook her head as if to reassure herself that she wouldn't think about it, but in fact she was already thinking about the pink-haired mage.  
"Ohhh?" Mira's voice went high. "Your hopes? Of becoming Natsu's?" Mirajane teased Lucy and highfived the blue cat before Lucy walked away and out of the guild.  
As Lucy made her way into town, having nowhere in particular to go, she felt a chill crawl down her spine and turned to see Juvia TRYING to follow secretly.  
Lucy made her way over to Juvia. "Juvia, what are you doing?" Lucy said with an annoyed tone in her voice.  
"Juvia can help you, Lucy! As long as you stay away from Gray-sama, Juvia will help!"  
Lucy looked at Juvia in disgust. "I'M NOT AFTER GRAY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?!"  
But Lucy was being completely ignored as Juvia dragged Lucy to a Magic Shop. "Juvia made a mistake last time but Juvia's sure it'll work this time."  
Lucy looked up at the sign, "Magical Kingdom", and back to Juvia. "Juvia, what are we doing?"  
Juvia began to walk in, still gripping Lucy's wrist. A bell went off as Juvia opened the door and an old, short woman suddenly appeared on the floor in front of her, her legs crisscrossed.  
"What can I do for you two ladies?" The woman croaked.  
"Juvia needs a love potion!"  
The woman looked up at Juvia in questioning. "You know that stuff is forbidden. There's no way I have stuff like that in here."  
There was a long pause until Juvia interrupted the silence with "Potatoes."  
Lucy looked at Juvia, thinking she had gone nuts. However, the woman nodded her head and pulled out a big glass bottle.  
'How many times has Juvia been here?!' Lucy thought to herself.  
Juvia exchanged some jewels for the bottle and dragged Lucy back out into the streets. She dropped her hand and handed her the bottle.  
"Good luck, Lucy," Juvia bowed and walked away.  
"HUHHHH?! WAIT! JUVIA, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THISSSSS!?" Lucy squealed, but Juvia had already left.

-back at the guild, aa few minutes later-

Lucy walked back into the messy guild, the fight already over. Lucy looked over the damages before sitting back at her usual seat at the bar.  
Lucy asked Mirajane for some beer before Natsu walked over and sat next to her. Mirajane placed the glass of beer down gently before leaving to clean the dishes.  
"Lucy! Let's go on a job!" Natsu smiled his usual goofy grin. Lucy only nodded as Natsu order a beer as well.  
"I'll go pick one out!" Natsu yelled as he rushed to the request board. Mirajane placed down his beer in front of Natsu's seat next to Lucy.  
That's when Lucy was reminded of the bottle she was hiding in her belt. A voice called out to her, "do it, Lucy, do itttttt!"  
Lucy sweatdropped when she turned to see Juvia watching her intently in a corner.  
She looked back to the cup and looked around to see if anyone else was watching. 'Well, here goes nothing!' Lucy thought to herself as she dumped the contents of the bottle into Natsu's beer.  
"Oi! Lucy, I've got one!" Natsu said, appearing next to the shocked-and-squealing Lucy. Lucy quickly moved away from the glass for Natsu to take. He raised the cup to his lips, but before puting the liquid in his mouth he boiled his drink and gulped it down in one go.  
'OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I DON'T THINK YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BOIL IT!' Lucy's thoughts screamed.  
"Hmm?" Natsu dropped the glass to the floor, making it dramatically brake on the floor. He pressed a hand against his stomach as Lucy watched cautiously.  
"Luu..." Natsu trailed off, and it was silent for a moment, until he began to take his vest off. "Too hotttt in here!" Natsu moaned as he tried removing his pants.  
'WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?! SINCE WHEN DOES NATSU FEEL HOT?!'

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Lucy grabbed onto Natsu's wrists, trying to keep him from losing his pants. "NATSU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Natsu looked up at her groggily, eyes glazed over. "T-too…," Natsu mumbled. "Too hotttttt. What's goin' onnnnn?"  
Juvia rushed over to Lucy and Natsu. "Hm..." Juvia stared intently at the two. "It worked?! Good thing Juvia got another bottle!" Juvia pulled out a bottle identical to the one Lucy had used.  
"Grayyy-samaa!" She rushed over to Gray as Lucy was struggling to keep hold of Natsu.  
"Lucccy! Leettt GOOOO!" Natsu squirmed, but Lucy kept trying her best to keep Natsu's pants up. Then she felt his hands give up.  
"…L-Lucyy…" Lucy looked up at a tearing up Natsu.  
Lucy froze in place, not knowing what to do. Her face began to redden as he looked down at her with puppy eyes. "Pweasseeee…. It's too howtt….."  
'W-w-what am I supposed to do?! I knew I shouldn't have listened to Juvia!' Lucy thought to herself as she tried to come up with how to deal with Natsu. 'I guess I could lock him up somewhere until he cools off…'  
"Hey, Mirajane." Lucy called, getting the barmaid's attention. "Is there a room I could keep Natsu in… for the time being? He's not feeling so good."  
Mirajane smiled and nodded. "You could use the infirmary."  
Lucy pulled Natsu along, already near the stairs. "Thanks, Mira!" She pushed the door to the infirmary, checked if anyone was in the room, and threw Natsu in.  
"There. You can do all you want in here. Just… stay put." Lucy told Natsu, turning for the door. However, before she could get out, Lucy felt a tug at her wrist.  
She turned to see Natsu's hand around hers, his face blushing hard. "Y-you're not staying?"  
Lucy's jaw dropped in shock. 'The drink had seemed to make him… really cute, actually,' Lucy thought as she stared into Natsu's onyx eyes.  
"W-w-why do you need me to stay?" She stuttered, looking down at their hands again.  
"Your skin," Natsu sputtered. "It's really nice and coldddd!" He let go of Lucy's hand and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
A vein popped in Lucy's forehead. "WHAT THE HELL! GO HUG GRAY THEN!" Lucy yelled as she tried pushing him off.  
"Why would I want to hug Gray!?" Natsu retorted as he held onto Lucy firmly. "Besides, we're teammates. Can't you stay?"  
Lucy's struggle soon died down as she gave up. It was her fault for him feeling this way, anyway. "Natsu, you better not go nude," Natsu heard Lucy mumble. He smiled and hugged her tighter, her skin feeling cool against his bare chest. "Okay!"  
Meanwhile, downstairs:  
Juvia held out the bottle of potion, ready to pour some of it into Gray's cup. Suddenly, her arm seemed to have been bumped by Cana and the bottle fell into a large serving glass of beer in the middle of the table.  
"Oops! Sorry, Juvia! Didn't mean to bump you there." The drunkard said apologetically before turning back to yell at Elfman for causing trouble for Juvia. Elfman only sighed and leaned into the table, pouring himself a glass of potioned-beer. Cana, Gray, and Erza had also poured themselves some of the drink and took gulps of it into their mouths, Juvia only able to watch as she was frozen with fear.  
And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

Lucy could feel the heat seeping through into the skin on her arms. "Natsu, you're really heating up. Maybe you should go jump in a cold bath." Lucy said as she squirmed uncomfortably in Natsu's firm hug.  
Natsu loosened his hug only to replace his hands against her hips, slowly slipping his hands under her blue t-shirt. "But Lucy's body is cooler," Natsu pressed his bare chest against Lucy's skin as he pulled her t-shirt up, sending a shiver down his spine.  
"W-wait, Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy stuttered. Natsu stopped and stared down at the back of Lucy's head. "What? Are you not wearing a bra?" He asked as she turned her head to look at him. "N-no, I am but-"  
"Then there's no problem." Natsu burned the top off before pressing his body against her back again. He then pulled her up by the waist and carried her into the empty bed. Being plopped down onto the right side of the bed, Lucy looked up at Natsu in shock, and he plopped down next to her on the left. Before she could complain, his arms wrapped around her waist again pulling her back into him.  
"What are you freaking doing, you pervert?!"  
He buried his face into the flank of her neck. "You're much cooler this way. Your clothes were in the way." Natsu yawned and snuggled closer into Lucy, tangling his legs into hers. Lucy laid there, silent for a while.  
"….Natsu?" Lucy murmured quietly.  
"Hmmm?"  
"ARE YOU FALLING ASLEEP?!" she yelled.  
"Mmmmm… yeah. I'm tired. Quiet down. You don't want everyone else to come up here, do you?"  
Lucy shook her head and sat on the bed quietly, feeling Natsu's heartbeat on her back.  
For the time being, downstairs:  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Gajeel yelled. Everyone else seemed to have a sip of the beer as well, causing the whole guild to strip and be in a drunken state.  
"GRAY-SAMA! YOUR CLOTHES!" Juvia squealed while covering her face, her fingers separated for her eyes to look through.  
"Yeahhh? What about 'em?" He asked, laid out against the table, leaving him out in the open. "It's tooo hot! Juvia! Spray me down with your water magic!"  
"W-w-what!? My magic… against Gray-sama's… naked body?!" Juvia's face blushed a crimson red. 'N-not fair! I won't let my magic get to touch Gray-sama! No one can have him!' Juvia's eyes sparkled with motivation.  
"Juvia, spray us tooo!" The whole guild croaked. Juvia's blush spread as she pouted. "I wanna strip too….." Juvia picked up the leftovers of someone's glass of beer, drinking the rest before stripping and jumping next to Gray.  
Upstairs, Lucy laid awkwardly in Natsu's grasp as he snored against his neck. She could hear the commotion from downstairs and sweatdropped. 'What's going on down there?' She thought to herself, knowing whatever was happening was probably Juvia's fault.  
Lucy soon dozed off in Natsu's arms with everyone else already sleeping downstairs after Juvia had sprayed everyone.


End file.
